


Fourteen

by Venstar



Series: Meaningless Scars [14]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: “Absolutely not Q, you know the rules.  Abide by the human rules of muggles.  No magaical interference.  If we start interfering-”





	Fourteen

War. Would the bombing would never cease. The tunnels that hid the Quartermaster’s workshop trembled during the air raids. The raids that never seemed to stop. Endless bombings by the Germans to try and destabilize and demoralize the country. It was working with brutal efficiency. Everyone tried to stay safe and positive, but it would only be time before true panic started.

“This is a disaster waiting to happen,” Q muttered, eyeing the dust as it drifted down, his knuckles were white as they gripped his workbench, trying to stabilize it from the worst of the tremors. When the endless thudding had stopped, dust littered the workstations. 

“You wanted a super secret place to work on your super secret projects, so stop complaining.” Moneypenny’s voice rang out across the cavernous space, bouncing straight into his ears. There was dust and debris coating her hair and shoulders, however, she just brushed herself off and carried on.

“I wanted a secure place to work, not a place be buried!” Q thunked his fist on his workstation, knocking a screwdriver off, where it rolled away from him. Q threw a hand out at it, demonstrating that he’d had just about enough of things going haywire. “Just look at this chaos, how am I supposed to single handedly save the Empire if my screwdrivers just go toddling off?”

Moneypenny, good old Moneypenny patted him on the back as he bent over to fetch the darned item that he decided to focus his anger on. He turned in time to catch her frowning at him.

“What?”

“You’ve got dust all over your hair,” Moneypenny said as she reached up to pinch at his dusted locks.

Q brushed his hand through, pulling a mixture of dust mixed with sweat. “Will this never end?”

“When it is finished.” Moneypenny grinned at him, a sparkle in her eye.

“Bloody ha-dee-ha, Moneypenny. You’re not Michelangelo. If anyone is Michaelangelo, it’s me. You can be the Pope. And as the Pope, it is up to you to condemn Hitler for his endless destruction of human lives and tell him to knock it off!” Q slammed his screwdriver back onto his desk. 

“Figure out how to stop Hitler and it will all end,” Moneypenny said airily as she snooped around his workbench.

“Why do I have to do everything?” Q grumbled. “Shoo, you’re as bad as all the other agents.”

“Because you’re the Quartermaster, the smartest man that MI6 has to offer,” Moneypenny said tapping his cheek with her finger.

“Stop that. Yes, Quartermaster,” Q said, enunciating the word. “Not miracle worker. How am I supposed to keep the agents hale and hearty with all this dust contaminating their gear. Stevens? STEVENS! Bring more tarps! We’ll rig something up in here.”

“That’s it, Q. Work your magic.” Moneypenny laughed, she hopped off the edge of his work station as a handful of harried minions came scurrying forward with the requested tarp. 

“If only they would let me use real magic,” Q grumbled as he began to collect pulley’s and various bits of hardware to make a structure to support the tarp. He tapped the hidden pocket of his trousers.

“Ah ah ah, you know that’s not allowed. Think of what all the muggle’s would do if we just swooped in with our wands and make everything all better.” Moneypenny reminded him.

Q put his hands on his uniformed clad hips. “They’d thank us, that’s what they’d do. Just a quick cleaning spell, Moneypenny and something to magic the dust away? Then maybe something to stop Hitler?”

“Absolutely not Q, you know the rules. Abide by the human rules of muggles. No magaical interference. If we start interfering-”

“Then the other sides wizards and witches will start interfering and we’ll all be discovered and we’ll never be able to live our lives peacefully without muggles asking us to magic everything for them, or cataclysmic war will start and you know what will happen if the dragons get involved. I know, I know. Why must we be cursed to live such extraordinary lives in such ordinary times?”


End file.
